GOD OF WAR
by DRAGNELL3000fire
Summary: Si ocultara un secreto de una vida anterior, una vida de guerra, caos, perdida y destrucción. Una vida que ha vuelto a emerger para poder terminar lo incompleto y poder avanzar por un nuevo camino de sangre,destrucción pero por sobre todo, una guerra divina


Antes que nada muchas gracias a todos los que leen mi historia de el dragon alado se que dejo muchas cosas sin comprender y grandes lagunas pero todo tiene un por que solo les pido paciencia créanme quisiera escribir mas pero en un mes es al fin mi examen de adimision a universidad y espero con todo lo que me he preparado poder ingresar asi que solo un poco mas de paciencia y de verdad muchas muchas gracias. Los dejo con esta nueva historia:

* * *

 **EL INICIO**

Debes dejar eso absurdos sentimientos…

No seas idiota no puedes eliminar lo que eres…

Eso….es…. sacrilegio….

¿Estás dispuesto a dejar tu divinad por ella?...

ERES SOLO UN MOCOSO IDIOTA…..

Será tu castigo….

ERES UN DIOS…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Haaaaaa- el duro suelo de madera fue lo primero que sintió, al caer de su hamaca. Levantándose con algo de esfuerzo, sobándose la cara, un joven de cabello color salmón, ojos color jade, vestido únicamente con unos pantalones blancos y su fiel bufanda al cuello, así es, Natsu Dragnell, conocido como salamander, el dragón slayer de fuego, uno de los magos más fuertes del continente y miembro de al que se considera el gremio que alberga a los magos más fuertes Fiore, pero también conocido como el más destructivo de todos. Después de una larga misión de 5 días, que consistía en destruir uno de los nuevos gremios oscuros que surgieron al ser eliminado el más temido de los gremios, Tártaros. Al regresar de aquella misión y reportarse con el maestro, salió del gremio rumbo a su casa solo para el momento de poner un pie en ella deshacerse de su equipaje y ropa, lanzarse a su hamaca y dormir sin importar nada más, hasta ahora.

Mierda…ese sueño….carajo- con una mano en su cuello, lo giraba en forma circular- hace mucho que eso no pasaba…. ¿donde estará Happy?- moviendo su cabeza hacia todos lados en busca de su fiel amigo, un pequeño gato color azul.

HAPPY. ¿DONDE ESTAS?- recorriendo la pequeña sala de su choza, donde se encontraba su hamaca, cuando en un pequeño montículo de muchos huesos de pescado, una cabeza azul surgió con una cara de sueño- HAPPY, ¿TE COMISTE TODO EL PESCADO DE LAS SEMANA?-grito resbalándole una gota de sudor

AYE…-suspiro sobándose una muy abultada barriga, recostándose encima de los huesos del pescado- el pescado es el mejor Natshu- saltándole una vena en la frente al pelirrosa, pues ese pescado era lo único que tenían para comer en su pequeña casa

Haaaaa, ya que tendremos que ir al gremio a que Mira nos de algo de comer- levanto su camisa comenzando a colocársela- AYE, la comida de Mira es la mejor- volaba con una patita alzada

¿Aun tienes hambre?, después de comer todo ese pescado-lo miraba de manera acusatoria, mientras el gato solo sonreía burlonamente con sus dos patitas en sus mejillas- jijiji es que la misión fue muy dura Natshu, comer por lo menos me merezco jijij- volaba en círculos alrededor del pelirrosa, mientras que él se ponía sus sandalias y los ojos en blanco.

Está bien, pero vamos, entre más pronto vallamos al gremio antes podremos comer y ver a los demás- acomodándose su fiel bufanda, dándole una sonrisa muy entusiasmada al gato volador- bruuuuu jijiji lo que quieres es ver a Erza más que nada veda Natshu, bruuuu, vamos acepta que te guuuussstaaa- haciendo una cara muy chistosa miraba de manera acusatoria a su padre adoptivo. El pelirrosa solo levanto su mano y le dio un golpe al gato haciéndole un chichon que abarcaba media cabecita de él.

No digas tonterías Happy, Erza no me gusta solo la veo como una compañera del gremio- el gato lloraba cómicamente, grandes cascadas, mientras se sobaba su chichon- Natshuuuu, eres crueeellll, te acusare con Lushiii- se dirigió volando hacia la puerta, saliendo rumbo al gremio mientras continua llorando grandes cascadas.

HAPPY, TRAIDOR, JAJAJAJAJ NOS VEMOS EN EL GREMIO PUES- viendo que el pequeño gato ya se encontraba lo suficiente mente lejos, su mirada divertida y amable cambio, a una fría sin sentimiento alguno. Girando regreso al centro de su casa, yendo hacia su hamaca, apartándola y quitando un tapete, allí debajo, una pequeña trampilla con un seguro mágico, la toco con su mano envuelta en fuego abriendo el pequeño cerrojo, la levanto mostrando una escalera en forma de caracol. Todavía con su mano encendida, comenzó a descender por ella, sin nada más que su llama en mano y oscuridad alrededor.

Después de unos 5 minutos de estar descendiendo, se acercó a la pared colocando su mano, muchas antorchas se comenzaron a encender revelando ante su luz una cámara del tamaño de la casa de Natsu y Happy. Repleta de muchos tesoros, monedas de oros, platos, vasijas y algunas cuantas armas y cuadros rejados por la cámara. Pero con una mirada totalmente seria sin sentimiento algunos más que frialdad en esos ojos esmeraldas, al frente en medio de la cámara se encontraba un cofre con protecciones de pierda en sus costados, con un cerrojo con ua forma extraña, siendo aparentemente un arco que en sus bases se encontraba estirados de manera recta en horizontal hacia la izquierda y derecha. Natsu comenzó a caminar acercándose cuidadosamente al cofre.

Estirando su mano, rozo con sus dedos la cerradura

¿Por qué han vuelto esos sueños?, he enterrado mi pasado en esta cripta donde nadie puede más que yo puede entrar- retirando su mano, cerrándola en puño, resaltando las venas de sus brazo y frente mirando el cofre- el símbolo omega, el caos y la guerra, eso ya no debe de pasar, no pudieron haberme encontrado aún, no, solo un poco más de tiempo es lo único que necesito- comenzando a alejarse, sin volver a mirar hacia atrás, volvio a subir de nuevo las escaleras, cerrando de nueva cuenta la trampilla y encantando el cerrojo con su magia para que nadie pueda abrirla, ocultándola con el tapete. Salió de su casa cerrando la puerta de alejándose rumbo al gremio.

Muchos metros debajo de la trampilla, donde las antorchas se comenzaron a apagar su luz regresando a la oscuridad, en medio de la cámara, en oscuridad total, el cofre, la cerradura con la forma del omega comenzó a brillar con grandes llamaradas y destellos carmesí iluminando todo alrededor hasta regresar a la única y gran oscuridad.

* * *

 **CONTINUARA**


End file.
